$ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{-1} \\ {-2}\times{4} & {-2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {2} \\ {-8} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$